


Slasher Film

by biscuitsandgravy



Category: Free!
Genre: But Momo kind of is, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Rin you are not helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuitsandgravy/pseuds/biscuitsandgravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke takes Ai to a horror movie for their first date. It works exactly like he thought it would, only not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slasher Film

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to procrastinate on my project for the Makoto festival by writing Soutori and I regret nothing.
> 
> Don't worry, there's no actual horror.

Teal shirt, dark blue shirt, navy shirt… _How the hell do I have so many shirts that are almost the same color,_ Sousuke thought. Somewhere over his shoulder, he heard Rin snort. He chose to ignore it. A few seconds later, Rin snorted again, but louder.

 

“What,” Sousuke said, only giving in because once Rin wants attention, he’ll do whatever he can to get it (included but not limited to throwing paper balls at Sousuke’s head and snapping waistband of his sweatpants).

 

“Oh, nothing,” Rin chuckled. Sousuke felt his soul groaning. “Just wondering how much longer it will take you to get dressed. But I guess choosing between the blue v-neck shirt and the blue henley is tough.” Rin’s voice was way too smug, and that finally made Sousuke turn around.

 

Unfortunately, Sousuke couldn’t think of a single combination of words to combat his roommate’s obnoxiously correct assessment. Rin smirked. Sousuke had been working all day to pick the perfect outfit for his first date with Ai; fortunately, Rin had only returned to their dorm an hour ago and hadn’t seen how long it took him to choose the oatmeal khakis over the sand khakis.

 

“You’re taking him to a scary movie, right?” Rin asked, probably having run out of potshots to take at Sousuke’s wardrobe.

 

“Why would I do that?” Sousuke raised his eyebrow. “I don’t want him to cry on our first date.”

 

“Please, it’s the oldest date idea in the book. If you take Ai to a scary movie, he’s going to grab your hand as soon as he gets scared. It won’t even matter which teal shirt you decided to wear.”

 

—-

 

As Rin predicted, Ai latched onto Sousuke’s left arm with his entire upper body as soon as the creepy music started. Any guilt Sousuke felt for subjecting Ai to something that was obviously scaring him evaporated as soon as Ai buried his face in the crook of Sousuke’s neck, peeking out occasionally and squeaking at the gory scenes. Sousuke used his free hand to reach over and stroke Ai’s knee, the only part of him he could reach.

 

But as it turned out, _The Night at Blood Hotel_ ended up being a lot more horrifying than Sousuke thought it would be. He ended up being secretly grateful for Ai’s warm skin beneath his hand. Sousuke focused all of his energy into rubbing Ai’s knee, and not jumping at every single bloodcurdling scream. He was glad that it was dark so that no one could see him biting his lip to try to remain in control.

 

Even after the credits rolled, Ai stayed glued to Sousuke’s left arm, so they left the theater that way: Ai clinging to a shaken Sousuke. As they walked through the streets back to Samezuka, the warm air seemed to revive Ai, and he began chattering about the weather, Sousuke’s shirt, and what he wanted to have for breakfast tomorrow.

 

For the second time that night, Sousuke was glad that it was dark; this time because no one would be able to see the blush caused by feeling Ai’s heartbeat against his arm.

 

—-

 

After the first date, Sousuke decided not to take Ai to any more scary movies, but couldn’t help but notice that Momo seemed to be jumping out and scaring Ai more than usual. Sousuke might have taken some sort of revenge on the first year, except for the fact that Ai would shriek and leap into Sousuke’s arms any time it happened. So really, Sousuke was in no position to complain. But Ai was so skittish!

 

How had he never noticed before?

 

—-

 

About a month into their relationship, Sousuke found himself sitting on Ai’s bed, waiting for the younger boy to get out of the shower. Unfortunately that meant listening to Momo talk about the amazing stag beetle he’d seen on campus while coming back from swim practice the other night. 

 

Sousuke adjusted the strap of his shoulder brace while tuning the other boy out, and let his eyes wander around the room. Ai’s desk was messy, as always, but he noticed a pile of horror movies precariously stacked on top of a similarly precious stack of textbooks.

 

“Are those yours?” Sousuke interrupted Momo, inclining his head towards the DVDs on Ai’s desk.

 

“Wha-?” Momo said, not bothered by the interruption. “No, those belong to Ai-senpai!”

 

Sousuke stared blankly at Momo. “Yeah, we watch them together every weekend! But some of the movies Ai-senpai picks out are so scary! I have to sleep with the light on sometimes afterwards, but Ai-senpai doesn’t mind! He lets me keep the light on as long as I give him my sleep mask…” Momo started talking about the sleep mask he’d bought for bus trips, but Sousuke tuned him out again.

 

When Ai finally re-entered the room, fully dressed but with his hair still damp, Sousuke stared pointedly at him. Then at the movies on his desk. Then at Ai. Then back to the movies. 

 

Ai paled.

 

Luckily, Momo actually seemed to notice; even more luckily, Momo seemed to mistake Sousuke’s glare for bedroom eyes and promptly bolted from the room.

 

“Sousuke-senpai, if you noticed the movies, I can explain, Seijuuro lent them to Momo for us to watch-“ Ai said frantically.

 

“Momo told me they’re yours,” Sousuke cut him off. Ai sighed and sat down heavily on the bed next to Sousuke.

 

“Yes, they are. I’m sorry, Sousuke-senpai,” he said dejectedly.

 

“And what about Momo jumping out at you from behind every bush on the whole damn campus? Did you tell him to do that?” Sousuke asked. Ai nodded his head miserably, as if his silence wasn’t enough of an answer.

 

Sousuke stared at the desk for a few more minutes, trying to understand why Ai was acting like he’d committed a heinous crime.

 

“Why’d you act like you were afraid?” Sousuke broke the silence.

 

“I…just wanted an excuse to hold your hand,” Ai whispered, looking at the ground to hide how much he was blushing.

 

Sousuke sighed. Without a word, he reached over and grabbed Ai, wrapping him in a tight hug. “You don’t need an excuse to do that, you dork,” Sousuke grumbled. He kissed Ai on the forehead.

 

Ai squeaked, genuinely surprised for a change.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that "horror films about birds" is a genre? I didn't.


End file.
